Taste me
by fezakyuu
Summary: Steve had witnesed what Darren had done that day at school... and he mustered up the courage to talk to him about it that night... but it's not the only thing he plans to do.


**_Taste me_**

_Btw, I'm going by the Manga, and the first part of the story will be the Manga but it changes to my plot half way through, so bare with it! (:_

* * *

**_Darren's POV_**

_How long had it been… since I last saw him, smiling? Enjoying himself while he tormented other's with his sick and cruel jokes and ways… but it was one thing I couldn't stop liking about him, he wasn't like every other sappy boring guy, he had that one trait that no other had or would even dare take on, it was Steve alright… it was always Steve._

_As I left school that day, after everything that had happened I just needed to get home and quick…_

_During the little game of football I guess I had gone a little overboard and taken the game a little too serious. "Stay out of this… Alan!" I cried at him going mental in my mind as I did so…_

_I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I pushed him to the ground beside me… and somehow ended up cutting his knee in several places, I stopped and turned… realising the mistake I had just committed "S-sorry. Are you okay, Ala-?" And before I could even finish… that was when it happened, that cruel heartbeat of thirst and hunger had struck hard and fast, my eye's were wide in temptation and lust._

_The blood poured from his knee like a waterfall, he didn't as much cry, he was sweating cold in pain… trying to comfort his own knee. He looked up at me when he noticed the sun being blocked, he saw my shadow above him and my eyes were unreadable to anybody. "Da… Darren?" He asked almost innocently to me._

_But he got no reply as other boy's with very different expressions gathered round me and watched me do the unthinkable, I slurped up the blood of this boy who was withering in pain. "He-hey Darren…" One had said to me as they all watched in horror at what I was doing._

_After I had tasted enough, my head shot up to look at everyone else, Alan was fearful of me after I had stopped… he didn't want more to be taken. My eyes were even more sick and twisted than before… nobody could tell what I was going to next._

_Blood dripped from my mouth like droplets of acid rain, full of poison that could make you go loopy as I had done. "I… I will be the king of vampires! I will suck blood! I will drink it!" I screamed out, holding my arms out to the sides of me to emphasise my point… everyone only looked on in shock and confusion._

_But even so… nobody bought what I had done… everybody laughed and chocked to death… finding it utterly hilarious "Ugeeee… I feel sick!" "What we're you thinking, Darren? Are you crazy or what!" _

_I turned to face Alan… who looked at me in even more confusion and disgust than before "What the heck? Darren…" he said to me barley audible above the laughs, I wiped away the smeared blood around my mouth and grinned cheekily "Sorry, Sorry, were you afraid?" I asked him._

_I began thinking to myself as I looked back at the dozens of boys finding this gag hilarious 'I somehow got away with that… Did I?' _

_But I had thought too soon… my eye's caught a direct glimpse of Steve who was stood in a direct line away from me… as the crowds pushed aside, his figure was gormless and distressed._

_His eyes were almost evil and hypnotic, even though everyone else had bought it for a joke… he knew I was a vampire… from seeing that display… and hearing what I had to say along with it, he could tell… it was Steve's speciality to point out and solve things quicker than anybody else around this subject._

_I couldn't look at him anymore, so I walked off casually away from the crowd… not bothering to look back at him._

_And that is what had happened, and I couldn't take my mind of it… I was so foolish and stupid to let anyone see what I had done, especially Steve._

_**Narrator POV**_

Darren walked up to his house, standing outside and checking the roads for any followers before shooting into his house to wash his face with clean cold water… _"Im overflowing with power… I feel disgusting…" _Darren thought as he watched his face change with the water in the sink. _"I can't stop it"_

Darren couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Crepsley had said to him earlier… _"In time, you will return to me. Back to my side!" _

He covered his face in fear… he had to stop thinking about it… it would all work out in the end… hopefully.

(a/n: plot changes here…)

Darren went back to his room and hid under his covers… he shouldn't cower but he couldn't help it… what else could he do… act like it never happened, cause it certainly did.

"Darren, you have a friend here to see you!" His mother called up…

"Who could that be…" he muttered to himself coming out from underneath the covers and stepping out into the hallway… to stare down the stairs "Who is it?" he asked

"It's Steve" As he was about to walk downstairs to greet them he stopped in his tracks, pulling back his foot that was about to be placed on the step below… "What is he doing here!" He whispered to himself half angrily "Send him up!" he called down to not keep his mother waiting… this wasn't a good idea but he couldn't exactly tell him to go away could he… but maybe he could clear today up with Steve as well.

He went back into his room, sitting on his bed and waiting for Steve to come upstairs, as he did… he listened to the pace of the footsteps, even they didn't sound in a hurry to get up… he was almost nervous, which was completely unlike him, which worried Darren more.

His door was wide open for Steve who made his appearance and stopped dead at the door frame, he was still in his uniform and he looked like he had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot red… but they usually were when he was desperate for something and he had to cry for it.

"Steve…" he solemnly said as he got up from his bed and walked up towards the door, gesturing him in and closing the door. "What's wrong?" Darren asked.

Steve kept quiet sitting down on the floor across from him… it looked like he wasn't sure what to say.

"What… was all that about today?" He asked

Darren froze on his way back over to his bed… either of them we're checking each other out… Darren was searching his body for his intentions… trying to find out why he was here… but it was clearly obvious, while Steve was checking to make sure his suspicions were correct.

"I… don't know what you're talking about" Darren replied, finally unfreezing and sitting on his bed.

In a blind rage Steve sat up, waving his fists in the air "_Don't_ lie to me Darren, I know there's something going on with you, and I want to know… unless Ive already guessed what it is… then I just want you to confirm it" Steve stared right into Darren's eyes… which were full of worry.

It was Steve that had wanted to be the vampire, not him… but what choice did he have… he had to become one to save his life… he had yet to tell him that as well.

"It was just a little joke, just playing and messing around… try anything once… I wanted to know what blood tasted like…" _Like he'll buy that_

Steve took his seat on the floor again, crossing his arms and looking away. _Did he buy it? _Darren thought.

The situation was heating up… the silence was the worst bit between best friends, they should have been talking for hours on end… never leaving a gap between subjects… but because of everything that happened… there was nothing that they could talk about together anymore, it was all lies.

"I guess… there's only one way to find out… if you were lying or not" Steve said, breaking the silence and earning a confused glance from Darren.

Steve pulled out a small knife from his pocket and held it up to the side of his neck… were most of the blood vessels that vampires liked lingered.

Darren could see what he was going to do… this wasn't good "Steve… what are you doing?" Darren cried at him, almost begging him… why did he have to go as far as this to prove what he was thinking?

"Well… if you liked to try things once… I thought you might like to me once as well" His laugh was pure evil… and you could see it… his eyes were laced with death.

Steve sharply dug the knife into the side of his neck letting the slight drop of blood run first… letting him know that he had pierced the skin enough to continue, he sliced through the skin and all Darren could do is watch, he wanted to stop him… with all his heart, he didn't want his friend to do this to himself, not to prove something anyway…

The blade cut smoothly, Steve resisted all signs of pain and agony, only showing the evil glint in his eyes… the blood flowed out much more delicately and much more seductively than Alan's.

"Well… vampire"

Darren could barley keep his eyes open, the scent was vile but alluring he couldn't keep him mouth away… he hat to at least find out why Crepsley hated the blood so much.

_No… what am I doing… I can't do this to Steve… I must resist… _He stepped back; this was showing even more promise to Steve as he was being very resistant.

"No… Steve you're my friend, im not a vampire…" Darren said to him.

Steve was becoming agitated "I heard vampire's saliva has special healing properties… I bet you could seal the cut up quicker than nature could" He teased stepping closer to Darren.

_But my vampire powers aren't even that strong yet… ive only just become a half vampire… but it's worth a try… _Darren shook his head drastically, trying to avoid the stench of blood and get that horrible thought out of his mind. _NO! What am I thinking? I can't do it… if I suck I may never stop… _

Steve drew closer until his neck was just underneath Darren's lips… "Go on… you know you want some" He tormented… Darren had no choice what so ever.

_Maybe he'll end up biting me this way… and I'll finally be a vampire… like Darren. _Steve evily thought… but he was wrong.

Darren's teeth of course we're strong enough to pierce through skin, but with him being only half vampire, he hadn't gain the power of changing others into vampires, so in the end… only Darren would get what he wanted.

_At least… this way… I know that Steve is mine _His mind went blank as his mouth connected with Steve's neck… as much as he tried to hold back his lust of blood, it hadn't worked and it would only end up endangering others around him more.

Steve didn't gag or push Darren back… he was… enjoying the touch of his closest friend, but before everything… Darren was more than just a friend, more like a future romantic interest considering how close the two of them were… it was easy for anyone to mistake them as being together as a couple.

Darren licked until he could no longer feel his tongue, the liquid was vile… he could feel it writher his bones as it dwindled with his own blood but it was certainly tasty… delicious, savoury and sweet… something he had longed to taste about Steve.

Steve was letting out small moans in enjoyment… Darren was certainly pleasing as his saliva mixed with the blood of Steve; his warm tongue gave hard and masculine strokes in every direction… as if he was so thirsty he would drink him dry.

Darren, although he wouldn't admit it… because he was a little shyer than Steve, also felt the same way for the other boy… he saw him as a romantic interest, he wasn't just a friend, he was always there for him… always got him in and out of every fight, always stuck by his side… he just wanted to stick with him forever… if that was even possible now.

Steve relaxed into the gentle paced licking of his lower neck, he was a little crazy for cutting it in the first place and he had provoked this crazy and amazing warmth on his neck…

Darren pulled back, his lips and around that area we're red in blood as well as it dripping down from his mouth… his eyes were laced in lust and almost perfect harmony.

Steve knew now that Darren was vampire, any other boy would have stopped him for cutting himself, called him crazy and everything, even though it had taken a while for Darren to warm up to it with a little temptation he cracked and gave in.

As his mind came to a slow but steady pace again, he could see the slit that ran down Steve's neck had started to close but slowly, the blood stopped pouring and Steve felt better than ever, like he had been refreshed… even though he hadn't really gotten much out of it apart from the pleasure and free healing saliva.

Darren's pants came down a little as he drew back his breath and stared at Steve directly in the eye's… "Don't you _ever_ do that again, or I _will_ kill you next time" Darren joked… but he kinda was being serious at the same time.

"Heh, fair enough… at least I got the intel that I needed" Steve turned around to pick up his back as he prepared to leave… "Oh…" He started as if implying one last thing he needed to do… which he did.

He turned back to Darren quickly planting a kiss on the boy's lips "Thank's for the fun…" Then Steve walked out of the room leaving Darren all hot and flustered.

Darren collapsed on the bed behind him still wide eyed at the door… _what just happened? _He thought wearily to himself… _does Steve 'like like' me?… _

He could feel one major headache coming on… he closed his eyes slowly placing his hand to feel his warm forehead… _I seriously need to forget about today._

Darren flopped back on his bed… even if today did have its bad moments… there was certainly one thing Darren enjoyed more than anything else.

Being a vampire… imagine what else he could do to Steve than no ordinary human could do?

* * *

_Lol, well that was a good write. Not even rushed or anything! (: Any reviews?  
_


End file.
